


"I love you" "I know"

by MessyShipper



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Kinda?, Love Confessions, Making Out, SasuSaku - Freeform, Sasuke Is Bad At Feelings, Uchiha family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MessyShipper/pseuds/MessyShipper
Summary: Sasuke loves Sakura, he just doesn't know how to put it into words. When the rest of the village seems to believe his marriage to be a fraud what is he supposed to do?This is my entry for a prompt that was part of the Sasusaku week or something and I'm really lateI think it was prompt 2
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	"I love you" "I know"

**Author's Note:**

> Sasusaku are one of my OTPs but they're also one of the hardest pairs to get right when you try to write them, especially Sasuke.  
> My Sasuke might seem a little OOC but to me Sasuke can be really soft with Sakura behind closed doors, he's just very private about it.  
> Anyway this is my first time writing them and I hope you will enjoy it and tell me what you thought of it.

The Uchiha crest suits her perfectly Sasuke thinks.  
It’s the only thing he can focus on as she strolled before him wearing his clan’s fan proudly on her back.  
Yes, Sakura wears the Uchiha crest like she was destined to and maybe she was.  
He loves the fact that she cut her hair, that way the crest is always on display and he loves it, not because he’s overly possessive as the rumors say but because he finds it soothing, it’s a physical reminder of the fact that after so long he finally has a family he can call his own again and the Uchiha name is no longer only tied to loss and suffering.

The only thing that suits Sakura better than the Uchiha crest is motherhood he can’t help but think as he watches her stop in front of a dango stand with their eighteen month old daughter in her arms. They were enjoying their rare free afternoon to stroll around town and enjoy some much needed family time.  
Sarada is already alike him in many ways , with her onyx eyes and jet black hair she had the signature look of an Uchiha, she was also a bit fussy, only liked things to go her way or otherwise she’d pout or throw an angry fit. She could be handful as he know he was as a toddler, but where people tended to see how similar he and Sarada were Sasuke mainly saw how she resembled her mother. Sarada did have black eyes but they were big and alert like her mother’s , she had her face structure , her smile and in his not so humble opinion she had picked up his wife’s incredible smarts.  
Ultimately he knew Sarada was the best of both of them even if she shared her mom’s fondness for sweet food he thought as he watched her chew on a tiny bit of dango Sakura offered her while beaming.  
Sakura must have noticed his disgusted face at the sight of the sugary treat because she looked at him with amusement 

« Sorry Anata but our daughter clearly has inherited my superior palate » she teased 

He raised a brow : « Tch. You literally can’t handle anything remotely spicy, I hope for he sake she didn’t inherit your awful taste in food » 

She gasps in feigned indignation which Sarada must have found funny because she started giggling and bouncing happily in her arms.  
Sasuke smiled softly while watching Sakura interact with their daughter, this was what he never knew he needed. 

As they continued to walk around Konoha he unfortunately couldn’t help but hear some remarks uttered with contempt by some passers-by : 

« That marriage is a joke , it’s obvious he only cares about reviving his clan »  
« …why do you think they had a kid so young and barely dated before getting married »  
« Isn’t Haruno san supposed to be smart »  
« Oh you know what they say, he proposed to her cause after what he did she was the only one willing to bear his children »  
« I can’t believe we let the Uchiha stroll around like he didn’t betray the Leaf »  
« Rumor has it he’s got a side chick in every village to have as many Uchihas as possible »

He heard those remarks sporadically during their afternoon and he knew Sakura heard some of them too because of how she tried to soothe his anger by tentatively grabbing his arm or using Sarada to dispel his foul mood.  
Sasuke never really cared what people thought about him, it never mattered and never will.  
However the thought of people openly disrespecting him but more importantly his family so openly infuriated him to no end, especially when those people didn’t know what the fuck they were talking about.  
How dare they bring a toddler into this? This was what terrified him about their life in Konoha sometimes, the burden it was for Sakura and Sarada to wear his name and be associated with him and his past.  
He certainly deserved to be called a traitor and to be treated with mistrust but his wife and daughter had nothing to do with it.  
In fact, as the head of the hospital Sakura was doing more for their sorry asses than they could ever imagine and this is how people thanked her, with useless gossip. 

Sasuke was still mulling over this while preparing tomato onigiris for dinner when he felt two arms circling around his waist. Sakura buried her face in the crook of his neck and he felt her breathe in his scent before placing a gentle kiss near his jawline.  
Sasuke was never one for public displays of affection due to his strict upbringing but in the privacy of their kitchen it helped ground him in reality when he was lost deep in thoughts.  
He exhaled and she felt him relax a little under her touch 

« I put Sarada to bed, her sleep schedule has been messed up lately so I’ll take her with me to the hospital tomorrow to perform a full check up just in case. »

Suddenly the civilians were the last thing on his mind : « Should we worry? » the Uchiha asked as he shifted to look at his wife.

« No I think it’s because she was sick not too long ago and after a full day like this she need a lot of time to rest, but I’d rather be safe and run some tests » 

« Hn. I agree »

After he finished preparing their meal and Sakura checked on their sleeping baby they each busied themselves with their nightly routine involving a lot of work brought home for the both of them.  
By the time they settled into bed it was almost midnight.

Sasuke was lying on his back while Sakura settled on his side, her hand wrapped around his middle, now that his mind was left unoccupied he thought back to the remarks the villagers had dared to make about them, a few years ago he would have killed them on the spot for displaying such disrespect to an Uchiha, not that he didn’t feel the urge to do so today when they brought Sarada into their nonsense.  
As if Sasuke would ever accept any random woman into the Uchiha clan, despite everything, he held his clan in high regard. He was brought out of his dark thoughts by a hand travelling to his hair in a soothing attempt : 

« Stop thinking about it. » Sakura said in the soft voice she reserved only for him and Sarada

Sasuke turned his head to look at her, her viridian eyes bright as ever, her pink locks tied up in a bun, her face devoid of make up and the traces of fatigue from being woken up early by Sarada, since she didn’t work today she didn’t smell like antiseptic like she often did, a scent that he used to associate with his unpleasant times at the hospital but was now just plainly Sakura. His wife was something else he thought as she held his gaze without saying anything. But while watching her, his wife so smart, soft and beautiful he thought about what those people had dared say about her, they painted a picture of a demure and submissive wife that was blinded by her childhood crush for him, they knew nothing of the woman lying next to him and for that he felt sorry for them.  
Sakura was soft, kind and could be compassionate but she was also quick to anger impulsive and moody and she put him in his place when he needed to be, there’s nothing breakable or fragile about his wife anymore, and he wouldn’t change a thing, after all, as a shinobi and an Uchiha at that,he loved a good challenge.  
He exhaled deeply before looking up at the ceiling and finally acknowledge Sakura’s words :

« Those nobodies dare talk about us like they know a thing, I can’t stand that. They might be right about me but they had no right to bring you or Sarada into this » he said icily 

Sakura sighed : « I’m used to it Sasuke-kun, this kind of remarks were here even before we got married, they don’t matter. »

Sasuke suddenly turned his head towards her , his gaze now definitely reflecting his anger : « What did they say Sakura. » He felt her hesitation so he pressed the issue : « Sakura tell me. »  
It was a demand more than a question. Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose 

« It doesn’t even matter but… they used to say poor Haruno san in love with a traitor, she’d probably let him have his way with her regardless or poor Sakura-san her only life goal is to bring the Uchiha back as if he’d care about her once he got back. »

Sasuke frowned then stared at the ceiling with a gaze that would have burned it with its intensity. After a few seconds he grunted « You should have broken their arms, that would teach them » 

Sakura giggled a little : « Violence wouldn’t have solved it, they didn’t know me or you back then and they still don’t. They couldn’t have known that I didn’t care if you weren’t mine, all I wanted was to save you from yourself. »

She pushed a few strands of black hair behind his left ear « And to be fair, at that time I don’t think you were aware either. »

A few minutes passed with Sakura’s head buried in the crook of his neck and Sasuke thinking about his wife’s revelations, he knew he wasn’t the most demonstrative husband, he struggled to tell her how much he cared about her and nothing about love came easy to him. Yet, as he lied next to the mother of his child he thought about how unconditional her love for him had always been and how she deserved so much more than he could ever give her. But he’ll try his best for the rest of his life. 

He decided to break their peaceful silence : « You know I don’t like words. »  
Sasuke felt rather than heard Sakura’s laughter against his neck : « No shit Anata. »

Sasuke smirked at the thought of his wife swearing in front of these dumb villagers who pictured her as innocent and fragile.

« Tch. I still want you to know that… it could not have been anyone else » he told her in an even tone as if it didn’t take everything in him to utter those words.

He kept his eyes glued to the ceiling but felt Sakura lift her head from his chest to look at his face. The pink haired Kunoichi was in shock, she did know how much Sasuke cared about her, she could see it in the way he looked at her, protected her even when it was unwanted, she could feel it every time he kissed her behind closed doors. She knew this man inside and out yet she was unprepared for his blunt admission.  
Her husband was a man of action and few words, so to hear him express his feelings so openly left her speechless.   
Frustrated by her lack of answer Sasuke turned his head to look at her, her green eyes reflecting her genuine surprise at his words, he hated that she was so surprised by such a simple thing, that she expected so little of him, but at the same time he felt grateful for the exact same reason. 

« Sasuke-kun » she whispered as she laid a hand across his right cheek « what you just said it.. means the world to me but.. I know how uncomfortable it makes you and I don’t want you to force yourself just because you think that’s what I expect from you. »

Sasuke sighed « You don’t get it. I wanted to tell you precisely because you never expect things like this from me. » as he took a few strands go pink hair falling from her bun in his hand he added : « but I know how happy it would make you if I was more open. »

«The fact that you can be yourself with me and leave your walls down when it’s just the two of us makes me happier than you can imagine. I know that what happened to your clan makes this whole family thing harder for you. »

He’d like to tell her that nothing had ever felt easier than loving their child, that nothing felt easier than lying next to her at night, but he couldn’t. He thought she deserved more of his thoughts on the matter so he added :  
« It’s just that sometimes.. everything feels so fragile » 

He saw her gaze soften at his words, she smiled but it looked like the saddest smile he had seen from her : « We’re shinobis Sasuke-kun, our lives are fragile in more ways than one. » He wasn’t used to such hard words coming from her, she usually tried to sugarcoat hard truths, probably a reflex from healing so many young kids and trying to reassure them. He felt better knowing she wasn’t trying to invalidate his fears.  
He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard her carry on : « No one knows that more than you do, but you have to know that Sarada and I we’ll stay by your side as long as life allows us to. »

Not for the first time today he thought of how in love he was with this woman.  
He wanted to tell her and the Uchiha thought that maybe tonight would be the best moment to try.

He caressed her cheek and pondered his next words 

« Thank you for everything Sakura » 

She beamed at him in return and he felt overwhelmed by the rush of affection he felt wash over him so he asked her boldly : « Do you want to know why I married you? »

« Sasuke you don’t ha.. » she tried to interrupt him but Sasuke decided to keep going as long as he felt brave enough to do it.

« I didn’t marry you because you’re the strongest Kunoichi in this damn village, which you are, I didn’t marry you because you’re the only woman I could ever trust even though that’s also true, I didn’t marry you because I knew you’d be the best mother to my children though once again of course you are.. I.. I didn’t marry you because of your devotion to me that I never deserved.. I didn’t marry you because you were the safest choice or the logical one though in a way you are. » 

He stumbled through his words, took a deep breath and caressed her cheek in the most loving manner he could muster.

« I married you because I..I..lo.. » 

Sasuke really wanted to tell her but he felt the heaviest lump settling in his throat, preventing him from doing so. Those words felt so foreign on his tongue, they brought back so many painful memories, the fierce and abrasive love that he felt for his massacred clan still tasted like ashes in his mouth.  
Love was only linked to anguish, the people he loved had a knack for disappearing, yet he wanted to let her know, she deserved that much, it was only three little words after all.

As Sakura watched her husband struggle her eyes filled with tears, it was rare to see him so vulnerable, it was so easy to forget how broken Sasuke was given his stoic appearance, but right now she could see how love would always be linked to misery for him. Seeing him try so hard to convey what he felt for her made her realize how deep his feelings must run, she needed to tell him that she understood.

The Uchiha men put his fist in balls in frustration and clenched his jaw, anger starting to rise in him at the thought of his inability to utter three stupid words : « Damn it I..I.. »

A gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth interrupted his train of thoughts , he exhaled as his eyes focused again on his wife’s tears brimmed eyes. I troubled her again he thought bitterly.

The corners of her mouth tucked up to form the gentlest smile he had ever seen, her voice was barely more than a whisper but the moment still felt monumental when she told him the words he never knew he needed to hear : « I know » 

Sakura then took his hand in hers and kissed his thumb, Sasuke felt his breathing come to halt : « You do? I know I’m not the best at showing it and.. » 

She interrupted what she thought would be a foolish apology in the making by taking his face in her hands , their faces separated by only a few inches : « I know you Sasuke-kun, you have to know that I don’t need words to read you anymore, I’m not insecure about us, I know how real this is. »

A few tears escaped her eyes and he thought he ought to catch them so he did without a second thought, her smile was still a radiant sight through her tears as she kept going : « I love you Uchiha Sasuke, I always have and you don’t need to earn it by trying to meet my expectations because all I ever wanted was the real you. » She leaned in to kiss him gently on his mouth this time and he kissed her back like he was afraid to break her, which was a foolish thought when the woman in his arms could literally break boulders with her bare hands. The kiss was over as soon as it started and Sakura decided she needed to put his fears at ease for good : « My academy days fantasies of romantic dates and you fawning over me they could never measure up to what you and I have today, I wouldn’t trade it for the world, so rest assured Sasuke-kun I couldn’t be happier with anyone else, not even another version of you. »

Sasuke was at loss for words, overwhelmed by the weight of her love for him, his wife was so open, so unapologetic about it and he always felt grateful for that. It had always grounded him even in his darkest times, like an unbreakable law of the universe : 

The sky was blue, the earth was round, Naruto loved ramen and Haruno Sakura loved him.

And today Uchiha Sakura loved him even more.

Speechless, he decided to take action instead by pinning her into the mattress, he smirked at the way her eyes darkened at the sudden mood shift in the room.

First, he leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead, right where her seal was located, his own way to thank her silently, he then their mouth met and Sasuke poured his entire being into the kiss , after all he never did things halfway. As their kisses grew more frantic, Sakura’s hands tangled in jet black hair and decided to break their embrace to tease her husband: 

« That was quite an intense speech Anata » she said in between kisses placed on his throat « I don’t think I’ve ever heard you speak for that long to be honest » she added with a smirk as she placed a few kisses down his neck « I’m glad to know you finally acknowledge my value as a kunoichi »

Sasuke broke away from her hold and bit on her lower lip , eliciting a gasp from the kunoichi, her reaction spurring him on he whispered in her ear : « Annoying woman, I’ll show you intense in a minute » , Sakura moaned as she felt him bit down her neck, then her collarbone. Sasuke shot her his infamous smirk as he took of her shirt and started leaving kisses down her toned stomach.

« I..I guess I’m not getting any sleep tonight » muttered the kunoichi in between gasps 

Sasuke mumbled « Hn. » against her the skin of her navel sending shivers down her spine and causing a warmth to settle over her lower belly.

Sakura proceeded to giggle as her husband kissed down her thighs : « Those villagers are right you’re corrupting my innocence Anata. » she whispered while pulling at his hair that were growing long.

Sasuke lifted his head to look at her, went back to her level to look her straight in her lust glazed eyes before smirking and leaning in to whisper in her ear : « There’s nothing innocent about you Sa-ku-ra » He bit down on her lobe between each syllables of her name.

Sakura let out a soundless gasp before pulling him towards her lips in a bruising kiss, her hands settling inside his shirt to touch his chiseled chest.  
Sakura thought her early shift would be a living hell tomorrow but as her husband licked on her bottom lip she decided she couldn’t care less.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it right now ! 
> 
> I'd really appreciate some feedback it would mean the world to me.
> 
> If you wanna follow me here's my twitter handle : @MessShipping
> 
> And here's the link to my Tumblr : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/messyshipper


End file.
